1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve-coupling device for an inflation device, such as a hand air pump, and more particularly to a valve-coupling device that can be used with at least two types of valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of hand air pumps for bicycles have been proposed. In a typical hand air pump for inflating the front fork shock-absorbing device of a bicycle, the valve coupler of the hand air pump is relatively small and thus tends to be disengaged from the valve of the front fork shock-absorbing device, as the hand air pump is pumping high-pressure air into the shock-absorbing device. In addition, the valve coupler of the hand air pump can only be used to engage with a specific type of valves.
The present invention is intended to provide a valve-coupling device that mitigates and/or obviates these problems.